Judd
Judd (referred to as Jud in the World of Cars book) is a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series that first appeared in Cars: The Video Game. He is a dirty demolition derby race car that can often be found competing in races at the Rustbucket Stadium, with his cousins. History ''Cars: The Video Game'' in Cars: The Video Game.]]In Cars: The Video Game, Judd only appears as one of the non-playable competitors in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, where he is often found in one of the highest positions. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, he appears in Tow The Line, as one of the cousins that Mater must tow. Judd's body appears to be colored bronze with lighter purple stripes In this game. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' and Tommy Joe in arcade mode Rustbucket Race 1]]In the story mode of Cars: Mater-National Championship, Judd first appears in the cutscene for the first Rustbucket Race, adoringly watching Emma as she practices at the Rustbucket Stadium. Judd also makes subsequent appearances as an opponent in the third and fourth Rustbucket Races, where he usually places fourth. Judd also appears in the arcade mode, as an opponent that can be randomly selected in Rustbucket Races. Other appearances Judd also appears in the book ''World of Cars'', in the story Hoodwinked. In the story, Judd, Buford, Cletus, and Mater are bullied by Bubba, who throws Mater's hood into a tree. When Mater challenged Bubba to a backwards race, which Bubba lost, Judd did the countdown for them. Judd also had a subsequent diecast release in the Story Tellers Collection, at a production sale of about 4,000. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Judd also appears in the World of Cars book. Gallery JuddRSA.JPG|''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' RustbucketRacersCarsMaterNationalChampionship.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' JuddRB3.jpg|Judd in Rustbucket Race #3 Icon_hick_b.png|Character icon from Cars: The Video Game Icon_Judd_a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Cousin_Jud_Diecast.jpg|Diecast Quotes *"Mama! I wish you was here!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"I guess them fellers just wanted it more than I did." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Man, I'd sure like to win one of these, just once..." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Finish line, you and me are gonna be good friends!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"How'd I get ahead of you?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Judd does not have any animations, leaving him to have a blank expression at all times. *In Cars: The Video Game, Lewis, Judd, and Buford all share the same directory as Tommy Joe, but are set up as separate paint jobs, similarly to the Piston Cup racers. However, in all later games, they are set up as different characters, all with unique voices. *Judd has the most different eye colors of any character in the Cars franchise, they are green in Cars: The Video Game, blue on his artwork and in Cars: Mater-National Championship, and are the same shade of gold as his body on his diecast. *Judd has various tire colors, they are white like Zeke's in Cars: Mater-National Championship, but are dark grey like Lewis' in Cars: The Video Game and on his diecast. *Judd is the only one of the six known cousins of Mater who does not appear in the intro of Cars: Mater-National Championship, as the take from Rustbucket Race 1's cutscene was the moment when Judd was hiding behind the cousins, thus making him not appear. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship, Judd has a slightly different window net, with a portion of it having been torn off. pl:Judd pt-br:Judd ru:Джудд Category:Rusty cars Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters